1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field producing apparatus having a housing provided with or not a cover. The apparatus can have various types(s) of housings; and uses CO2 liquid cooling. The housing provides magnetism induced water and to control: liquid content(s) in vegetation(s) tissues, blood content(s) circulating in living tissues; and for controlling small organism(s), cell(s). The invention further relates to molecule(s) captured in steam, derived from compounds, drugs; inside a dry gases (air, carbon dioxide CO2, and oxygen O2) hot water, H2O-steam, feed extractor. The mixture is catalyzed, cooled, converges with a superconductive wire (capturing ionic compound(s), molecular ions) before entering the housing and dispersing as dry gases, water vapor (mist), laden with molecules, ionic compounds, molecular ions, for greater bioavailability by living tissues. A digital image is produced by repeated polarity rotation of hydrogen molecules, in living tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ongoing effort to better control administered drugs to a patient and following the process to reach the desired outcome during and after administration. Much has been aimed at controlling the quantities that are administered. Some examples of this are: Zero-order drug delivery using infusion pumps, time release drug patches, or the use of polymers such as described with U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,969 B2 entitled “ELECTROACTIVE PORE” John P. Willis, Mar. 6, 2007; and is included here as reference. However there has been less attempt at controlling the drugs once administered. Some exceptions to this, such as time release capsules, have some control after administration, in relation to time and quantity. However this does not address control over the drugs orientation once they have been administered, which leaves a blind spot as to the extent of their effectiveness. One example of this; is blood circulation, and the outcome this may have on the drugs distribution, where both benefits and repercussions may occur. For example: when the initial target was a specific organ or cell(s), however neighboring organs, or cells are effected and/or contaminated by the administered drugs, brought on by the process of blood circulation. Water is very prominent in blood circulation, throughout the body, as described in (The effect of water drinking on the blood composition of human subjects in relation to diuresis), F. H. Smirk J Physiol. VOL 78(2): 127-146) May 23, 1933 London ENGLAND. And included here as reference. Herein we further find that blood contains conductive properties electrolytes (minerals), ions, that are influenced by applied magnetic field.
In another study, the properties of water change when induced by magnetic field as described in, (The changes of macroscopic features and microscopic structures of water under influence of magnetic field), PANG XIAO FENG, DENG BO. Physica B 403 (2008) Pages 3571-3577. CHINA.
And included here as reference.
On page 3576-3577, paragraph 4. CONCLUSION, we read:
“externally applied magnetic fields cause displacements and polarization of molecules and atoms, and result in changes of dipole moment in the transition and vibrational states of molecules.”
Still further we read:
“magnetic field increases the refraction index, dielectric constant and electric conductivity of water.”
The above facts prove not only is water, blood, and vegetation liquid controllable, using applied magnetic field. But, also find many occurring changes in water molecules, and other species of molecules that are affected as well; since we read:
“hydrophobicity of materials decrease after magnetization.”
Given the small size of a living cell, and the intricate details within, such as the mitochondrial. Controlling such a living organism as a cell on the outside, requires nanosize equivalent tools, capable of maneuvering, without damaging. Even more so does this pose a problem when considering the inside of a cell. There is a much safer way using magnetism induced nanotubes, nanowires, sandwiched within diamagnetic materials, such as silicon, or graphene.
Purification, refinement, and extractions of compounds, for making drugs, and supplements, that can deliver the upmost bioavailability by living tissues is of prime importance in the health care industry, and for health care in general. The chemical breakdown of compounds, and energy exchanges, at the molecular scale, such as a catalyst reaction, is a natural occurring process, necessary for the absorption of nutrients by living tissues. One can think of photosynthesis as an example. A catalyst reaction is favored with the present invention. In another example: cloud formation, condensation, heat, convection, vapor, negative and positive charged ions (particles, dust), low temperatures, the growth of crystal(s) (snowflakes), are all found occurring in the upper Atmosphere. Likewise, the present invention uses heat, water, steam, along with pressure, dry gases (air, CO2, and oxygen O2) in the extraction process to free, and stimulate bioavailable molecule(s) from compounds and drugs found anywhere from solid to liquid state.
Similarly, cool conditions are favored by the present invention to optimized electrical conductivity; and in part for producing a catalyst reaction to form molecule(s) clusters, and ionic crystal(s). Cooling is also an important preventive measure that helps preserve molecules from fragmentation. Perishable organic compounds, perishable foods, are both good examples of molecule fragmentation.
Wire transport is nothing new, and is enabled over varied distances, such as phone, and cable lines, or nerve impulse in living tissues. Wire transport is used in part for extracting ionic compound(s), molecular ion(s) from compound(s), or drug(s) inside an extractor that is part of the present invention using; superconductive wire, given the dielectric constant, and hydrophobicity of materials decrease after magnetization, as described earlier.                Their is a need for a more in-depth alternative to digital imaging of the exterior, and interior of living tissues. It is possible to create a digital image from magnetism induced water, given the increased conductivity, and dielectric constant, described earlier.        